ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The 12 Olympians
An Action / Adventure film based around the greek gods Synopsis Long before the events of the film, Hades secretly plots to overthrow his brother Zeus and become the ruler of Olympus and the world, however after meeting with the Fates he discovers that as long as the mortals worship him and the other 12 Olympians then he would have no chance of victory. After listening to more of the Fates’ prophecy, Hades decides to trick Zeus into reducing the gods to just himself, Poseidon and Hades. After the decision was made, all the other gods (including Zeus’ own wife Hera) were cast out from Olympus and stripped of their powers except their immortality. Now with only three gods left in the world, Hades decides to bide his time and wait for an era when the faith in Zeus has faded enough so that he can take over. The film then cuts to the 21st Century 2500 years later, in New York City. A car thief named Alex Grover gets run over by a bus and is sent to the Underworld, after spending a year in the dark whelm he has become close friends with Persephone, Hades wife and Queen of the Underworld. When Persephone discovers Hade’s plan to overthrow Olympus, she sneaks Alex out of the underworld and returns his spirit to the world of the living. Now it’s up to Alex to find the other Olympians and bring them together to stop Hades before it’s too late. Characters 'Main Characters' Alex Grover: '''A Car thief who gets run over by a bus and gets sent to the underworld. After Persephone discovers Hades' plot to overthrow Olympus, she sends him back to the world of the living to find the 12 Olypians to stop him. Voiced by Jake Gyllenhaal. '''Persephone: Queen of the Underworld, wife of Hades and goddess of the spring. Also Alex Grover love interest. Voiced by Tara Strong. Hades: '''God of the dead and the riches under the Earth who plots to overthrow Zeus. Voiced by Christopher Judge. '''Olympians Zeus: King of the gods and ruler of Mount Olympus. Voiced by Bryan Cranston. Poseidon: God of the seas, earthquakes, and tidal waves. Middle brother of Zeus and Hades. Like most male Greek Gods, he had many lovers. Voiced by Tom Kane. Hera: '''Queen of the gods and the goddess of marriage and family. Wife of Zeus. Being the goddess of marriage, she frequently tried to get revenge on Zeus' lovers and their children. Voiced by Jane Seymour. '''Apollo: '''God of light, knowledge, healing, plague and darkness, the arts, music, poetry, prophecy, archery, the sun, manly youth, and beauty. Son of Zeus and Leto. Twin brother of Artemis. Voiced by James Arnold Taylor. '''Artemis: '''Goddess of the hunt, virginity, childbirth, archery, the moon, and all animals. Daughter of Zeus and Leto and twin sister of Apollo. Voiced by Kath Soucie. '''Demeter: Goddess of fertility, agriculture, nature, and the seasons. Voiced by Kathy Bates. Dionysus: '''God of wine, celebrations, and ecstasy. Son of Zeus and the mortal Theban princess Semele. Voiced by Billy West. '''Athena: '''Virgin goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, defense, and strategic warfare. Symbols include the owl and the olive tree. Daughter of Zeus and the Oceanid Metis. Voiced by Kate Higgins. '''Ares: God of war, violence, and bloodshed. Symbols include the boar, serpent, dog, vulture, spear, and shield. Son of Zeus and Hera, all the other gods (except Aphrodite) despised him. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. Aphrodite: '''Goddess of love, beauty, and desire. Married to Hephaestus, although she had many adulterous affairs most notably with Ares. Voiced by Marlee Matlin '''Hephaestus: Son of Hera, master blacksmith of the gods and god of fire. Married to Aphrodite, though unlike most divine husbands he was rarely ever licentious. Voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Hermes: Messenger of the gods; god of commerce, thieves, and games. Voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Action Category:Greek myths Category:Fantasy Category:Feature film Category:Adventure